Eyes on Fire
by gublercullen
Summary: Jacob Black was not expecting to imprint on anyone,especially not the niece of Bear Haleiwa,chief of the La Push wolf pack.But it just so happens that she's a little more feisty than Jacob anticipated. JACOB/OC. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Righty oh, this is my first Jacob/OC fan fiction, with most of my others fic's I always find that I take way way way too long to get the story going, so I've attempted to improve with this one! Reviews are good, so write them!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, to do own my OC._

**Eye's on Fire.**

Chapter one.

I hadn't planned on moving away. Not once had I planned on leaving the sweetest town in Hawaii for that of the dreariest place in the continental US, Fork's Washington. I wasn't thrilled, to say the least.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Felicity, just gimme 20 minutes to get back from the reservation!" My uncles voice sounded from the other end of the phone. It was pouring with rain, I had just got here after driving for what felt like forever and he expected me to sit on the porch for twenty minutes? Really charming Uncle Bear. I hung up and sighed, I hadn't been here in years. It hadn't changed much, the same old blue front door, the same yellow walls. I doubted that my uncle would even remember what I looked like - I had changed so much. The last time I was here, I had been roughly 12 years old, standing at about 5'3, relatively tall for my age, I had been a complete waif, and my deep auburn hair was only at my chin in length. With my heart shaped face and full lips looking utterly out of place against my petite, ski slope nose and big, green eyes.

All of that had changed now, I was the exact same height - in fact I felt like I was actually shorter. If that was even possible. I was tiny, my then lanky frame had now turned into a petite, slightly less awkward vision. Puberty had happened, so I was graced with still, rather petite curves. My deep auburn hair was now graced with a little more dark red and brown than it used to be, and reached my waist easily in length - thick, beach waves had also happened. My awkward, misplaced facial features also seemed to have readjusted themselves slightly; and were now, not quite as out of place looking. They were all the same, except my eyes were a little lighter and my dark eyebrows were shaped in a long arch to frame them. My nose was still turned up, still a little too much, but it seemed to match up a little better with my plump lips. My skin was peaches and cream, instead of bright red. Much to my pleasure, but underneath it all I still couldn't decide if I was actually pleasant looking.

Yeah, he definitely would not recognize me.

I heard a truck pull into the side of the road and I stood up, pulling my arms tight around me so as to brave the cold and wet. It didn't help much.

"I'm so sorry I'm late sweetheart-" Uncle Bear's voice broke off as he looked up from his rain coat. My auburn hair was soaked now. "Felicity?" He asked, his thick black eyebrows raised.

"Yes." I replied, not noticing that the other doors of the truck had began to open. With three boys climbing out and moving around to the back of the storage unit.

"Well my, my you're…paler than you should be?" He laughed before embracing me in a huge hug. My uncle Bear was a huge man, at about 6'8, and built like he should wrestle. His black hair was long, almost as long as mine and braided into a long plait down the back of his brown suede jacket. His russet skin rough and scarred, but it didn't take away from the softness of his light brown eyes.

"I am?" I asked, rubbing a hand up and down my arm.

"Must be some strong genes on your dad's side." He mumbled disapprovingly before turning to face the three boy now grabbing cases from the back of the large white truck.

"Lets get you inside." He set his heavy arm over my tiny shoulders and led me inside the house, followed by the three large boys. I hadn't taken the time to look at them really. I was too focused on not being in the rain, I missed the sun.

We entered the living room, it was small as I remembered.

"Felicity, this is Quil, Embry and Jacob." He pointed to each boy, and as I turned around to face the boys now hauling my things into the room - I actually noticed that one of them was staring at me with the strangest look in his eyes. As if he recognized me. I stared at him for a second before he smiled a little. Each of the boys had dark hair, dark eyes and beautiful russet skin - they were all so huge, probably about 6'5 at least.

"Hey…" I smiled as warmly as I could, each of the boys carried on moving things into the hallway and living room; every few seconds I would catch the same one glance over towards me.

"They're here practically all the time, so I'd get used to them." Bear laughed, his arm still around my shoulders."Oh…right." I replied, not quite knowing what to say, was this tiny house seriously big enough for four of the biggest people I have ever seen? All at once?

"The boys live at the Reservation, they help me out with the beach shop at the weekends sometime." Bear smiled again.

"Great." I replied, I realized I probably sounded sarcastic, but I couldn't help it. My mood was awful. "Where's my room?" I asked suddenly, and I saw the flash of sympathy in my uncle Bear's eyes.

"I'll show her, Bear." One of the boys offered as he grabbed a few of my suitcases. It was the same one who had been staring at me so intensely, in fact; he still kinda was.

"Thanks Jake."

"Come on." The beautiful boy smiled as he led me down the hallway. He was gorgeous, with shiny, black hair tied back in a pony tail and that same stunning russet skin, his eyes were a bright, dark brown. Darker than the others' eyes. He was incredibly tall, probably about 6'6; and very muscular, I could see the clear outline of his chest, shoulders and stomach through his tight black t shirt. He opened the door to a room at the end of the downstairs hallway, allowing me to enter first before he followed with some of my things.

"It's…white." I laughed slightly as I looked around. It was really white, the sheets, the walls, the curtains. It resembled a hospital room. This was definitely going to drive me insane."I guess it is." He laughed also, and I turned to see that he was still staring at me with those big dark eyes, like I had just done something fascinating. "Oh, I'm Jacob, by the way." He took a step closer to me and held out his large, strong hand for me to accept in a shake. I accepted, but the second I felt the heat of his touch I jumped a little, it was as if an electrical current sparked my skin."You're burning up, do you feel okay?" I asked, the concern in my voice was obvious. All of a sudden he looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah…I'm fine." Jacob laughed nervously. "Hey…if you want any help painting, or moving stuff around…anything like that, I'd be happy to help one weekend." He smiled charmingly, his eyes were so warm as he stared at me.

"That'd be really nice of you, the sooner I get rid of all this white the better." I laughed, folding my long auburn hair behind my ear.

"Hey, Jake, you coming?" One of the boys from earlier peered around the doorway, an inquisitive expression upon his face. His brow furrowed as he looked back and forth from Jacob and me. Yet Jacob didn't seem to notice, he just kept looking at me. As if he were trying to take in every aspect of my appearance.

"Sure…where?" Jacob asked, finally turning to guy in the doorway.

I couldn't take my eyes from his face, he really was undeniably beautiful.

"Bonfire down at the beach, remember?" The boys face twisted in reply to Jacob's obvious forgetfulness.

"Oh, right yeah." His eyes snapped back to mine. "You wanna go?" He asked, a light smile tracing his lips.

"Err…I don't know anyone." I shrugged slightly, I felt like my face was on fire. I was never very good with new people, or big groups. So a mixture of the two probably wouldn't go too well.

"You know me" He grinned, nodding towards the guy still stood in the doorway "and Quil…and Embry." He prompted, still smiling so very sincerely.

"Well…will there be like, loads of people?" I asked, making sure to choose my words carefully.

"There'll be a few." Jacob laughed."Quil! Jacob, lets go!" A voice called from down the hallway, I presumed it was Embry.

I didn't want to sound impolite by turning down the offer, but I had only been in the house about a half hour and I was pretty beat.

"Erm…" I pondered, glancing around the place.

"I promise I wont abandon you." He held up his hands in surrender and smiled that heart stoppingly gorgeous smile; I couldn't say no to that, not a chance in hell.

"I'll just grab a jacket." I replied as enthusiastically as possible "Oh and I'll have to make sure it's okay with Bear…" I grabbed the jacket closest to me, a huge navy raincoat and pulled it on.

"Great!" Jacob enthused and I was sure I saw Quil roll his eyes as he made his way down the hallway. I followed Jacob towards the kitchen, where my uncle Bear was stood talking with the other boy, Embry. Well; really he wasn't much of a boy, he was just as tall and muscular as the others.

"Hey, err, bear is it okay if I go to the bonfire thing down at the beach?" I asked, my voice was quiet and soft in comparison with everyone else's.

"How will you get back?" He questioned."Oh…err." My nerves got the better of me, and I was about to withdraw the request when Jacob stepped forward."I'll get her home safe, Bear." He smiled, and Bear's expression automatically changed to an almost smirk, yet he tried his very bet to keep his face stern.

"I want her back by midnight, any later and I'll be having words Jacob Black." He pointed at Jacob, who mock saluted. I just caught the slightest wink from Bear as we exited.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Reviews please!_

_The next chapter will be better than this one - I promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, theres an issue with the format of my files all of a sudden (which makes no sense) and i am unable to upload any new documents. I'm doing all i can to resolve the issue but until then i apologize :(. If anyone wants me to email them the third chapter i'd be happy to do so.**_

_Well heres the nextchapter, thanks loads to the review i've gotten and the many people who have added my story to alerts of favourites or whatever!  
I really appreciate it and hope you'll all keep reading :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga._

Chapter two.

It only took about 20 minutes to drive to the beach, I sat in the front as Jacob drove. I tried my best to be as sociable as possible; forcing as many words from myself as I could. But I was a nervous wreck.

"Hey." Jacob turned to me as he parked just a few meters from the beach; just as Quil and Embry exited and started making their way towards the sand. I turned to see those breathtaking brown eyes staring deep into mine. "Don't be nervous, everyone's really nice, and it'll do you some good to know some people around the rez; for school and stuff." And for some strange reason; I had complete and utter trust in him. I shook the strange thoughts from my head, and he laughed slightly.

"You always this shy?" He asked with a smirk, my face went red hot again as I ran my hands back through my hair.

"I'm not shy…I'm just. I've been in town like an hour and, it's a relief to know that I might know a few people when I start school. But at the same time I'm nervous…in case I make a fool out of myself, the people could be different in La Push than they were back home. And right now, I'm embarrassed about the fact that I've known you an hour and already you're having to listen to my rambling, I'm sorry." I laughed nervously again, noticing that he was still staring at me funny - a goofy grin on his face.

"It's okay, I find your ramblings sort of cute." He cut off quickly as he climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. I would love to say that I wasn't a complete girl; but I cant. I melted at the mention of the word cute, he thought I was cute?

I hadn't even noticed he'd made his way to my side of the car and opened my door, his forearm leaning on the roof of the vehicle as he peered inside."You coming or what?" Jacob's crooked grin forced butterflies to form in my stomach, he held the door open for me and I smiled before climbing out. We began walking towards the beach in silence; until I felt the tickle of hot breath on the side of my face.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you." He whispered softly, and I had to force my breath to come out steady as we carried on walking.

And he did stay with me, much to my pleasure. Jacob introduced me to everyone, there was Kim, a beautiful girl with long raven hair and the same russet skin as Jacob; she was incredibly nice to me; she was with Jared, and then I met Sam and Emily; who was quite possibly the sweetest woman I've ever met in my life. And then there was Leah, who wasn't quite as welcoming as her younger brother, Seth, but all the same - I was lucky to have gotten along so well with all of the others. "You wanna go for a walk?" Jacob asked as he turned his head to face me, we were sat by the huge bonfire where we had been for the past hour.

"Sure." I smiled, he stood up and offered to help me up - his scalding hot skin coming into contact with mine, and causing the exact same electricity as earlier. I jumped slightly as I stood, causing my legs to waver beneath me. I prepared myself for the hard slam of the rocks beneath me but was pleasantly surprised when I felt something wrap around my waist. I opened my eyes to see Jacob stood with a charming, crooked grin. He looked as if he were trying to hide a laughing fit.

"Thanks." I blushed as he set me up right again."You're very welcome." Jacob laughed, before we began to walk along the beach.

"Bear was really excited about you moving here, you know." Jacob stated as he looked out towards the ocean. I smiled at the thought; no matter how much Bear tried to be stern and tough, he was the biggest softy.

"Really?" I asked with a gentle smile.

"Really, said to my dad that err, he thought this place is one of the best to raise a teenager." Jacob scoffed slightly as he turned to face me."You don't believe that?" "I think people want to believe it." Jacob sighed. "But then again they don't know what happens when the sun goes down." He mocked, I presumed that was him trying to scare me, but that wasn't something that was easily done. I broke into a slight fit of laughter.

"Are you trying to scare me Jacob?" I laughed, I couldn't help but find it amusing. But all of a sudden his face was incredibly serious, he attempted to hide it but I saw through his act."Perhaps." He replied.

"I don't scare easy." I raised my eyebrow, examining his expression, a proud smirk graced his perfect lips.

"Good to know." Jacob grinned again.

"Have you always lived here?" I asked as we walked. Wrapping my arms around myself to keep the cold air from chilling me further. Since the sun had set it had grown increasingly cold. Thankfully the rain hadn't hit quite as hard in La Push.

"My whole life." He replied with a smile, "you look freezing." Jacob stated as he removed the heavy leather jacket he was wearing. "Here." He motioned for me to turn around and for a second I didn't know what he was doing.

"Felicity, turn please?" He laughed, and I obeyed; he pulled the jacket over my raincoat before turning me back around to face him. He zipped the jacket up and rolled the sleeves up slightly. The entire time I just stared at him, it was as if every time I looked at his face it just made me feel…warm. Something utterly ridiculous considering I just met him…four and a half hours ago. "Hmm." Jacob smirked, he looked as if he were pondering something. I realized his jacket was incredibly long on me, I probably could've worn it as a dress, the heat from his body still clung to the material; I inhaled a sly lungful of the scent left on the leather. It was like fresh air, woodsy. It reminded me of the forest.

"You look pretty sweet." He laughed. Swoon…I had to shake the girlish giggle from my thoughts as I stood. "Come on, I'll take you home." I nodded and we made our way back up to his car.

The drive didn't last half as long as I wished it would; when he pulled up outside Bear's house I couldn't help but let the disappointment show on my face.

"I had a good time tonight, thanks…for being so nice." I thanked him, struggling to look him in the eye as I spoke. "Me too, Felicity." Jacob smiled, the way he said my name made me want to melt right there and then. I began to unzip the jacket, but he set his hand upon my wrist so as to stop me. I knew then, that we had both felt the spark of electricity, because our eyes met with an intense connection, I couldn't explain it.

"Keep it, it gives me an excuse to see you again." His voice was so mouth wateringly soft, I could help but let out a sigh. Something I regretted almost immediately. I cleared my throat and he removed his hand from mine."I like that idea." I smiled as best I could through my blush. "There's a storm coming, tomorrow sometime and well, that's my only jacket. I'm probably guna have to drop by sometime…around 11." I had to laugh at just how smooth he could be, he grinned and attempted to meet my green eyes with his dark brown.

"Maybe you should buy another jacket?" I mocked.

"Hey, don't ruin this for me; I rarely sound this cool." I was sure I caught him blush as I opened my door to get out."I'll see you at 11, Jacob." I grinned before I ran out into the now drizzling rain; and very swiftly into the house. I stomped my feet on the ground excitedly, leaning against the door with a wide grin."Felicity, that you?" Bear called from the living room, before making his way to spot me in my happy state. "You have a good time?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, Jacob's really nice." I smiled.

"He sure is kid." Bear winked as he made his way back through to the living room.

I spent the rest of the evening either consciously, or subconsciously thinking about Jacob Black.

**Jacob's POV.**

"I'll see you at 11, Jacob." Her soft husky voice had smiled charmingly as she climbed from my car, walking swiftly through the rain and into the house. I let out a loud sigh, rubbing at my eyes. I couldn't hide the wide, goofy grin when I arrived back home. I couldn't get her out of my head; it was as if I had spent my entire existence in a dark room; completing tasks with no focus…and all of a sudden someone showed me the sun. Everything was so bright, so wonderful…so clear.

"Well you look…different." My dad laughed as I collapsed on the sofa. He stared at me for at least ten minutes, his brow furrowed.

"I feel different." My grin was still there, so much so that my cheeks were beginning to ache. But that wasn't going to stop me.

"Oh, hold on a minute I know that look!" My dad began, his voice almost sounded panicked. "You met a girl didn't you!" He enthused, a smirk forming on his aging lips.I couldn't help but laugh at the old man.

"Not just any girl, dad." I paused, stretching my arms out behind me. "The girl."

"Really? You're serious? You're sure?" He asked question after question.

"It's the strangest thing, I've never felt so sure about anything in my life. It's as if my existence has just been given gratification." I laughed partly at how ridiculous I sounded, and partly at just how true my words really were.

________________-

Reviewwws!


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about the mega lack in posting! I had a few problems with the document format and the site wouldnt let me upload anything at all, but it's fixed now so here we go!_

_Sorry its taken me a while to post again, I'm balancing this fic with my other Jasper/OC and its hard workkk! Plus school has started up again, but anyhow; here it is._

_Review please!_

Chapter three.

Felicity's POV.

The next two weeks or so were a bit of a blur. The winter break was almost finished, I started school on Monday - three days away. I spent the majority of my days with Jacob. It was the strangest thing, he would show up practically every day at Bear's house; at the same time. 11 on the dot. We would go on walks, he showed me around town, we would go out to eat or go to the movies. It was almost as if we had developed a friendship the minute we'd seen each other. There had been no awkward phase from strangers to friends. It was a Friday, I awoke at 10 am, giving me an hour to shower and change before Jacob showed up. I did just that, I allowed my dark reddy brown hair to fall over my shoulders in messy waves; and pulled on a navy blue, long sleeved top and a pair of dark denim jeans.

I made my way heavy footedly down the staircase and bounced into the kitchen for 11am, and much to my surprise Jacob, Quil, Embry and Bear were sat around the kitchen table and leaning on the breakfast bar. I frowned when I noticed their expressions. Pain? Worry? I couldn't decide. "I'm not interrupting…am I?" I asked quietly as I stood in the doorway, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of my clingy cotton top. My eyes flashed automatically to Jacob's, whose face changed from distress to ecstatic in a split second.

"Not at all." He replied in his deep husky voice. I caught the three others shoot him a look that could kill, of which he shrugged off apologetically.

I made my way over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, bacon and milk; along with the bowl of fruit of which I had put in their last night.

"So, since Felicity's here now, does that mean we don't have to put up with your awful cooking Bear?" Embry joked, causing Quil and Jacob to laugh. I smiled as I began to prepare the pancake batter.

"Watch it boy!" Bear mock kicked Embry, Quil joined in and before anyone was aware - they were in a full blown wrestling match. I turned to see Jacob leaning over the breakfast bar, staring at me with those big brown eyes of his.

"You keep staring at me like that Jake and I might just think you have some sort of infatuation with me." I squinted at him before I burst into laughter. His wide grin did that to me, it was like an immediate reaction. I began flipping pancakes and frying the bacon. In my few weeks of being here, I had become accustomed to cooking for a group of very large, very hungry guys with appetites bigger than anyone could imagine. I knew to make enough food to feed a small village.

"Infatuation you say?" Jacob mocked, with a smirk. As if I were missing something.

"So what're we doing today?" I asked."Actually, I only came along to let you know that I cant hang out today…there's…" Jacob glanced back to the now very serious looking expressions of Quil, Embry and Bear. "There's a sort of, group meeting I have to go to. It could last most of the day…" Jake looked like he felt awful, and I wanted to comfort him by hiding the disappointment I felt but it was impossible. I tried to force a smile but I was sure it looked more like I was in pain.

"Oh…sure. You don't…want me to go with you or anything?" I asked, a girl could hope, right? And anyways, desperate time call for desperate measures. I was willing to hang out at some lousy town meeting for hours on end, if I got to stare at those eyes for any length of time.

"Sorry angel, not this time. But…maybe for the next one, you could come with?" I noticed him glance towards Bear, who seemed worried but nodded in acceptance very swiftly.

I was utterly confused now, but I smiled as best I could as I plated the first round of pancakes, bacon and the huge bowl of fruit.

"Well eat up, you guys wont get this treatment when I start school; so I'd appreciate it while you can." I smirked, and Quil, Embry and my uncle were quite happy to forget my disappointment as they began to wolf down the food. Yet Jacob just walked around the kitchen island and leaned against the counter, his expression filled with sympathy, guilt.

"I would really much rather spend the day with you, you know that; right?"

The butterflies went crazy in my stomach and I had to force myself to look away from his intense stare. Only for it to automatically reach his gaze again seconds later. I couldn't not look at that boy, it was physically impossible.

"Sure…" I replied as I plated the second servings, before mixing some eggs.

"I suppose I better eat before it's all gone huh?" Jacob smiled, but his eyes still showed hurt. "I saved the good ones for you." I stated nervously as I grabbed the large plate, filled to the brim with pancakes, bacon; butter and syrup. Just how he liked it. I passed him the plate and he grinned, a sincere; happy grin this time."Thanks, angel." He replied; his smile holding a little more emotion than usual. I was surprised I didn't faint then and there.

They ate for what felt like forever, whilst I just stood and drank a pot full of coffee.

"I'm surprised with the amount of caffeine you drink, you're not bouncing off the walls." Bear laughed as I finished my fifth and final cup.

"High tolerance, you done?" I walked around the kitchen island and to the table. Jacob carried on staring at me the whole time I cleared the plates. Fair enough he was gorgeous; but he was a little odd.

"We should probably head, boys." Bear stood up from the table and stretched, I frowned in confusion."You're going?" I asked, attempting not to show just how left out I felt.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be back before you know it." My uncle mocked me as he exited along with Quil and Embry. Jake just sort of stood there, staring at me, he looked slightly confused.

"You're doing that staring thing again, stalker." I mocked and Jacob welcomed my joking with a laugh and a charming smile.

"Quit hiding your jealousy with humor." He stated, catching me extremely off guard. My gaze lifted to his and he was leaning against the counter with a smug look on his face.

"Why…would I be jealous?" I asked, my breath catching slightly in my throat. This only caused Jake's smile to widen."Because were all going to the meeting and you're not."

"Like I seriously want to sit in a room full of guys listening to ways in which we could improve the…err, whatever." I stumbled, his dark eyes were making me turn girl again.

"You think that's we talk about?" He asked, almost amused.

"I don't know no one will tell me anything." I answered truthfully.

"Don't leave the house, okay?" He asked, his face a little more serious.

"Why not?" His apparent control over me was no excuse for down right telling me what to do.

"I'm guna come by in an hour or so and pick you up."

"I thought the meeting was guna last for like, ages." I tried to straighten the creases from my brow as I spoke.

"Oh it is, I think I can manage to get away, Felicity."

"Don't break the rules for me." My words surprised me, and I shook my head before running a hand back through my hair. "something isn't…right, is it?" And with that I heard Bear roar from the front door.

"Jacob!" He bellowed, I jumped slightly.

"No it's not." He stated before he made his way towards the exit. "I'll be back in an hour." And with that he was gone. I stomped my feet repeatedly in frustration before making my way back upstairs. Stupid, ridiculous La Push with its even more stupid, ridiculous, irritating, pointless traditions of town meetings with an incredibly strict guest list that you had have god only knows what wrong with you to get on it in the first place!

I flopped down on my bed and pounded at the mattress in annoyance, before rolling over onto my back staring at the blank ceiling. It didn't take long for his face to pop back into my head, this was so stupid. I had spent time alone before, surely I could find something to do for a few hours before he came back…right?

Jacob's POV.

Sam stood in front of everyone, we were all prepared for the worst. It wasn't half of that. It turned out he only wished to inform us that we needed to be doing regular checks in the woods, making sure no fresh trails were present. "Our main priority is keeping our territory safe, we've got a good few hours ahead of us, we must discuss who is to take which days, which routes and which times. And so on. So lets get going." Sam finished, I glanced around the room before looking back to my watch. I probably wasn't going to get out as soon as I planned.

I walked towards where Sam stood, I had to tell him what was going on. I had to tell him before I told Bear. Otherwise it was possible I'd be murdered, and it wouldn't be quick nor painless.

"Sam, could I…talk to you, for a sec? Outside." He mumbled something and followed me outside, into the woods.

"What's up, Jacob?" He asked sincerely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eurgh, I'm in…trouble." I ran a hand back through my hair.

"What kind of trouble, what's going on?" Sam's voice was low, but worried."I've imprinted." I blurted out, and he almost looked as if he wanted to hit me for a second; before breaking into a wide smile.

"On who?"

"Felicity Harlow…Bears niece." I whispered the last words and Sam's face dropped immediately, but I could see him trying to hide a smirk."You're pretty screwed." I laughed at his words.

"I was wondering if…if I could get away early, before Bear gets out. So that I could talk to her?" "Sure, get out of here. I'll fill you in later, but you do know that Bear will never trust you with her, I know you're his favorite just now and that yeah he probably would want you to be friends with her - maybe date her...but imprinting is different. When you imprint on someone the relationship is excelled, thrown into utter devotion so quickly. And he loves her more than anything, he wont want to let go." Sam warned.

"He'll come round, there really isn't much he can do now."

"No there isn't. We'll be in here for another 3 hours, round about. So you've got a while." He nodded before making his way back inside. "Hey Sam…" He turned around as I spoke. "You couldn't…talk to Bear, maybe? You know how much he respects you…" It was worth a shot, right?"I'll do my best Jake, get out of here."

I ran to my place, before grabbing my bike. I parked it just outside her house, glancing into the kitchen window it I saw her pacing and couldn't stop myself from laughing. I knocked on the front door; and it took her nothing short of 4 seconds to answer, a huge grin spread across her face.

"I thought you weren't guna show." She smiled, stepping aside for me to enter. I stood still though, which confused her. "What is it, you look way too serious." She raised a dark eyebrow as she stared at me."Come on, there's something you need to see." She followed obediently until we reached my bike. I picked up the helmet and held it to her with a smile.

"You're kidding, right?" Felicity laughed, staring at the bike, then to me and repeat.

"Nope, come on. I cant wait to see how dorky you look in this helmet." I said, she scrunched up her face and put the large black helmet on. She really did look like a dork, but she was still beautiful.

"Hmm…" I mumbled as she stood disapprovingly by the bike."What? Is it that bad?" She panicked.

"No, you just…you still manage to look cute even with 20 pounds of helmet. Come on." I motioned for her to climb behind me and she did so.

I was going to take her to the woods, there wasn't any other place I could phase in complete private. I couldn't help but allow the nerves to build up to a ridiculous amount. If she took it badly, the girl I'd been waiting for would disappear. She would be gone. I could only hope.

"Why the woods?" Felicity asked as we walked further into the secluded woodland.

"It isn't crowded." I laughed, still staring at her face. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. With bright, crystal green eyes - cat like in shape. And messy, waist length dark hair with the slightest hint of red in the sunlight. With a smile that could charm anyone.

"It's beautiful." She said quietly as she walked.

"I've got a question for you, it's pretty random…" I began.

"Shoot."

"How come you don't dance anymore?" The question seemed to catch her of guard. Her eyes snapped towards me and then looked down towards the ground.

"How did you know…?""Bear, he used to talk about it all the time. What a great dancer you were. But you haven't mentioned it." I tried not to upset her as best I could, giving her a warm smile of which she seemed to partially accept.

"I love ballet, I just…I don't have the time anymore." She replied, and I left it at that as we came to a clearing - I stopped and she copied, turning to look at me.

"So Mr. Black, why am I here?" She asked with a gentle smile, looking up to me from her tiny, delicate height.

"I have to talk to you, seriously. And I am begging you not to freak out, or hate me or…run." I laughed, her face was concerned but not scared as she stood.

"O…Kay." Felicity laughed nervously.

I removed my t shirt and heard her gasp slightly, I grinned at her as she blushed.

"You're showing me you?" She giggled.

"Kinda. Just, promise me you wont run away, or…I wont hurt you or anything, and I know it's guna be hard to understand, or weird or whatever. But let me explain, promise me?" I leaned down to look deep in her eyes. I could tell she trusted me completely when she smiled crookedly.

"Of course, just, quit being so weird." I gave her my t shirt and began running into the woods.

"Wait there!" I called as I ran into the shielded area. My phase was complete in seconds, my body had shuddered and metamorphosed incredibly quickly. Probably because of how anxious I was.

So there I went, I shook my fur slightly before making my way out of the shaded woodland, and into the bright clearing…

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Review, review, review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm glad there are actually people reading this! But I love reviews; without them I don't know how to improve or whether or not to post more._

_I loved writing this chapter, it's definitely my favorite out of all the chapters I've written so far for this fic. _

_So I hope you enjoy it :]_

Chapter four.

Felicity's POV.

I watched, my eyes wide. I had been waiting for Jacob to reappear but instead my vision deceived me. Stood, across the clearing was the largest animal I had ever seen. Every emotion in my body went wild, fear, anxiety, panic, sadness, anger…I couldn't pin point one of them individually, but they were all there. Eating away at me - demanding me to do the same thing. Run.

Was it a bear?…no, a wolf? But it was too big for a wolf, too big by a good few feet I'd say. Did it hurt Jacob? Oh god, no. If anything happened to him I wouldn't know-

My thought were interrupted by the sound that came from the huge animal. It grew slowly closer, it was actually…sort of beautiful. With its long, shaggy russet fur and big dark eyes…

The eyes.

I recognized the eyes, I was sure I did. Almost positive. They were warm, and safe. That surprised me enough for me to not notice when the gorgeous animal grew even closer to me. It was just five feet away from me now, staring at me with those big dark eyes, they almost looked sad.

"Please…don't kill me?" I muttered quietly, perhaps in my petrified state I had gone crazy.

The wolf tilted it head to the side, before hanging it's head. Before I knew it, it was lying down. Its huge head resting on its paws, looking up at me like…kinda like a dog that had done something and was about to get told off. It shook its head then, as if it were trying to say something.

"You wont hurt me?" I whispered, my voice shook and I very quickly realized that tears had formed in my eyes and were now strolling down my cheeks. The animal shook its head from side to side once again before standing up and closing the distance between us. I stared at the animal as it lowered itself again. It was just staring at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I couldn't help myself, when my hand reached out to stroke the fur on top of its head. Seconds later the sound it made me jump backwards. Was it…purring? I couldn't hold back my giggle. I was definitely questioning my sanity now. Maybe I was dead already, or unconscious…or hallucinating, concussed.

I stroked the animals fur for a while, so soft in my fingers. It nuzzled into my hand and I couldn't help but smile. I was really, going crazy.

And then before I could react, the wolf bounded away, back into the area hidden by huge tree's. I stood, flabbergasted before I fell backwards, I sat dazed for a few seconds as I thought about what exactly just happened.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Jacob asked as he rushed towards me, kneeling down with his firm hands my shoulders.

"You wont believe…" I began before looking up towards his face. My words caught violently in my throat and I was sure my breathing was loud enough to be heard back in Forks. Those eyes, those huge, beautiful, deep dark brown eyes were staring right at me. I laughed abruptly.

"Please, don't…freak out, Felicity." Jacob's voice was pleading.

"Freak out? You're seriously telling me not to freak out? It was you wasn't it? What Bear joked about when….it's all true." His face was confused as I rambled, forgetting I was sat upon the dirty woodland floor.

"What'd Bear tell you?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"He told me all these stories about how La Push would be an interesting place to live, that it didn't look as dead as it was…he went on and on about the legends about wolves and…I figured he was trying to get me excited to come live here." I shook my head and clasped my hands to my face.

"You…you don't seem scared." Jacob stated as he carried on staring at me.

"Scared? Seriously, I'm freaking out! I haven't had time to be scared yet you idiot!" I screeched, my voice surprised me and it obviously surprised Jacob as he raised his eyebrows and tried to hide a smirk.

"Come on, let me help you up." He did just as he said and I shook off his touch as soon as I was standing. I threw his shirt at him and stomped my feet slightly, growling as I did so. I've never thrown a hissy fit, or a tantrum. But I was sure that was what I was doing that second.

"I cant decide if you're taking this better or worse than I expected." Jacob smiled.

"Don't you dare smile at me you-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Idiot?" Jake mocked and I moved to kick his shin, the minute my foot came in contact with him, the solidness of his build caused me only to fall backwards. My foot throbbing. I growled again and covered my face."Ow, ow, ow!" I screeched.

"Don't…go kicking werewolves, it isn't too good for humans." He was mocking me again as he offered me his hand. I accepted and stood up, rubbing at my ankle that was still throbbing.

"You just used the word werewolf. You are aware of that, right!?" My voice was shrill again.

"Felicity, please just…breathe-"

"Take me home." I stated sternly, Jacob's face was so hurt I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. But that was before I remembered exactly what happened.

"Okay." He agreed, we began our way back to his motorcycle, I limped and whined slightly at the pain in my foot. "Let me carry you, you're obviously in pain."

"I'm fine. It's your stupid shin that did it in the first place." I snapped and he laughed once again before swooping me up and putting me over his shoulder. I beat at his back for the first few seconds, along with kicking my legs - but it did nothing. He set me down on the seat of his bike and put his hands at either side of me.

"Tell me you don't hate me." Jake's voice was serious, and sad. He looked deep into my eyes as he spoke, and awaited for my answer. How could I hate him? I adored him. But this wasn't real, it couldn't be real. Not for one second.

"Give me some time, Jake. Don't go forcing me into accepting you with this…watching an American werewolf in Paris is never going to be the same for me again. Give me time to adjust to that. I mean…what the hell?" I stated, doing my best to keep my voice as calm as possible. He handed me the helmet and climbed on the bike in front of me.

I hoped the entire way home that I woke up from a dream, or a coma, anything.

But no, I was completely awake.

We reached my house and Jacob helped me inside with great care. He sat me on the dining room table and began to remove my shoe.

"Excuse me, what're you doing?" I questioned, wincing at the pain in my foot."If its broken we need to get you to the hospital, quit being so stubborn." He laughed rolling up the bottom of my jeans to get a better look. His hands were incredibly warm on my skin, I hated to admit it, but the heat helped my pain."The erm…the heat thing, is that like…part of the package?" I asked, my voice incredibly quiet. Jake looked up from my ankle, his hands still wrapped gently around it. His eyes were almost pleased.

"Yeah, our temperatures are higher than humans." He replied before walking towards the freezer and pulling out a frozen packet of something."Ouch!" I yelped when the packet came into contact with my skin.

"Sorry." His voice was so genuine, I knew he wasn't just apologizing for the cold. "You aren't freaking out too bad…" Jacob pointed out.

"Trust me, I will. I've probably gone into shock." I snapped, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Look, there's something else I have to tell you." He began and I snapped my gaze to look at him.

"Err, no. No way, no more. Nothing else!" I hopped down from the dining room table and my balance wavered, but he caught me. As always. I set my hand on the breakfast bar to keep myself still."It's best I tell you now. Otherwise, I'll just freak out and…" Jake's face was so pained and anxious. I so desperately wanted to just take him in my arms. I imagined how his hands would feel on my bare skin…no, Felicity. Quit your hormones already!

"Fine." "I don't know, how to explain this but…our pack, our kind has this thing called…imprinting." He began, my face must have been a picture. Had he said…pack?Of course there would be a pack."I don't understand?" I replied and he let out a long, hard sigh as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Imprinting is basically, like falling in love at first sight but with no questions asked. It's like one of us see's our imprint and our entire existence becomes…important. It has purpose. Complete and utter devotion, at first glance." He said the last part so quietly as he stared deeply into my eyes. It took me a few seconds, but my mouth soon dropped, and I gulped nervously. My mouth was dry, my palms sweated and I was sure I was about to start hyperventilating.

"Breathe, please." Jacob pleaded, his hand sat upon my waist with great care - so as to keep me from falling over.

"Jacob, what're you trying to say?" I whispered.

"I'm trying to tell you…that I've…imprinted." He paused and retuned his dark eyes to mine. "On you."

"Oh no you haven't!" I shouted my arms flailing around like a mad mans. Jacob practically jumped back at my reaction to his words.

"Felicity, please…don't be rash. Think about it okay? Don't panic, I'm not asking anything from you, at all. I will accept whatever you say…literally." He added with a slight nervous smile.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" I questioned, I was shouting now. My voice breaking with the tears that were about to begin.

"Once you imprint on someone, you have to basically…well, you cant say no."

"My, god!" I screeched as I set my head on the kitchen island."Calm down, Felicity." He raised his voice a little, but not much.

"Jacob! You just told me that you are a werewolf, that belongs to a pack…of other werewolves. In a town, where people fall in love at first sight. And oh by the way, you just so happened to have become entirely devoted to me?! And you expect me to be calm!?" I screamed thumping my hands on the island as I hopped around on my one good foot. Making my way to the refrigerator and pulling out a number of things.

"What're you doing?" Jacob asked, shocked.

"I am going to bake, Jacob." I replied sternly as I cracked eggs into a bowl.

"You are such a weirdo, Felicity." He laughed.

"You're a mythical creature, you metamorphose into a wolf and you're calling me the weirdo?!" I questioned as I mixed furiously.

"Why bake?" He laughed.

"Because it calms me. And you, Jacob Black…you infuriate me!" I yelled as I grabbed plates from the cupboard and pulled bread from the holder.

"What're you doing now?" Jacob asked.

"You haven't eaten since breakfast." I growled as I began buttering slices.

"Don't you wonder why you have such an urge to…care for me?" Jake asked, his eyes sparkled a little. All I could see was red. I stomped my hands against the counter before grabbing one of the plates and hurling it towards Jacob, who ducked and allowed the plate to smash against the wall behind him. If I hadn't been utterly furious, I would have been in hysterics at the expression on his face.

"Did we interrupt something?" I heard a deep voice ask from the doorway, Quil, Embry, Sam and Bear stood there. Quil and Embry's faces were utterly amused.

"A little help?" Jacob asked as I hurled another plate at him. I was utterly furious, in fact I was passed furious, there wasn't an emotion for what I was feeling right now, mainly due to the fact that I knew Jacob was right. I had the urge to take care of him all the time, it was as if I was being pushed into loving him by some unknown force; and the most infuriating, irritating, anxiety provoking, fearful thing was…I wanted it to push me. I was desperate for it to push me, actually; in all honesty, that unknown force wouldn't have to push me. I just needed the slightest of nudges. And that was what made me want to kill Jacob Black - the fact that he was totally correct.

"I hate you and your stupid…stupidness." I screeched again as I gave up entirely on throwing the plates at Jacob. He had allowed three of them to hit him in the chest, but had barely flinched when they had shattered and fell to the ground.

"Felicity, stop throwing such a hissy fit." Bear's voice appeared, slightly irritated, but still relatively calm.

"Thank you." Jacob laughed, but was stopped by Bear shooting him a death stare."Don't talk to me that way. I'll have words with you later, young man. And I'll be talking to Billy tonight, so don't you think you're getting away with anything!" His voice raised, something I had never heard before. Jacob seemed to fold back in defeat and Quil and Embry sniggered in the background, only to be hushed by Sam; who stood quietly in the background. I began to lunge myself at them but Bear grabbed my wrists to keep me back.

"Easy, tiger." He laughed. "You couldn't take them, I wouldn't bother trying." Bear smiled.

"I know that, hence the broken foot." I pointed to the now swollen ankle and hopped onto my good foot so that I could rub at it slightly. Okay, so maybe it wasn't broken; but it hurt like hell.

"You did this to her?!" Bear bellowed, his deep voice echoing through the entire house. Jacob's face was peaceful and calm as a smirk tainted his perfect face. The butterflies in my stomach couldn't be turned away; they invaded with a vengeance.

"Bear, it was my fault. I kicked his stupid shin." I stated, before hopping over to one of the seat at the dining table. Jacob attempted to pull out the seat for me but I swatted his hand away. I heard everyone snigger that time, even Bear.

"Why did you even tell me, I mean I was perfectly happy in my world full of humans and animals not…unicorns and dragons and…will someone get me the frigging bandages already?" I changed my babble. I watched as Jacob made his way to the cupboard and pulled out the first aid box. He sat it down on the table and knelt down to my foot.

"Hey now young man!" Bear hissed as he walked closer to where Jacob knelt in front of me.

"I'm trained in first aid, Bear." Jacob replied, with what I thought was a nervous laugh.

"It's Mr. Haleiwa to you now Jacob." Bear replied sternly, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bear…" I began, and he sighed and exited the room, followed by Sam. Quil and Embry stood around the kitchen, mainly raiding the fridge whilst Jacob tended to my ankle.

"I've got to hand it to you, for someone so tiny, you can throw one hell of a tantrum." Jacob stated with a soft smirk as he bandaged my foot.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Felicity, please…" His eyes were pleading, burrowing into mine.

"Jake, don't…rush me." I flinched as the bandages tightened around my foot."Sorry." Undeniably honest, as always.

"I don't want to know anything else. Nothing." I emphasized the word, folding my arms across my stomach.

"Okay." He agreed immediately.

"And I want you to leave." I said the words so quietly, I didn't think he would actually hear me.

"That's not fair…" His voice was so soft, so quiet.

"I need to think, I cant think with you hovering over me, its driving me insane." I stated abruptly and Jacob gently set my now bandaged foot down.

"I'm sorry I hurt your foot…" Jake replied quietly, standing up from where he was knelt. "Let me know…if you err, I dunno, I'll c'ya later I guess." He looked so hurt it made me want to wrap my arms around him and beg for forgiveness. But I was angry, confused and generally just thought I was crazy.

I needed time to think, like a normal person…if they still exist.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Review, review, review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for taking so long in posting - but I must admit it will take me longer to update in the next week or so as I've actually got the chickenpox; just my luck!_

_But here it is; and I would really love some reviews :]_

Chapter five.

Jacob's POV.

I walked home, I wasn't in the mood for Quil and Embry's mocking. The minute I reached home I regretted it; I really should have just phased and ran around for a while, cleared my head.

"Hey…" My dad peered around the corner from the kitchen. It was pretty clear that he knew what was going on. He had known all along how Bear would react.

"I don't want to talk about it, dad." I sighed as I kicked off my shoes at the door. He held his hands up in defense.

"Well you don't look broken, so that's a good start." He enthused with a slight laugh.

"You'd think." I mumbled.

"How did Bear take it?" Billy asked.

"I have to call him, Mr. Haleiwa from now on." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha, that'll last. What about Felicity…?" He was careful with this question, just in case.

"The girl can kick, for a human."

"She kicked you?" He sounded incredibly surprised.

"Yup, threw one hell of a tantrum." I rubbed at my eyes and temples tiredly. It hot me then that it was very, very likely that I wouldn't see Felicity again. The sudden pain I felt was excruciating, as if I was missing something so important, so urgent. I stood abruptly then, and made my way towards my bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed, in all honesty; I felt like screaming, like tearing the place apart. I had known Felicity for 2 and a half weeks, and already I couldn't bare the thought of letting her go. Nor could I bare the thought that if I was to let her go, I would still have to see her every single day.

Felicity's POV.

Monday came sooner than I had expected. Bear woke me up at 7:30, he even brought me breakfast. I ate in my room whilst I attempted to choose what to wear. I was going to be attending the school on the Reservation, it was closer than Forks high was. But there was one downside - a uniform; consisting of a white shirt, black skirt and a red striped tie. I pushed my mess of dark auburn waves back from my face and allowed it to hang to my waist. I chose a simple black skirt, as opposed to the awful trousers. The topped the outfit off with a very large, very warm, very waterproof black jacket.

"You ready?" Bear asked as I appeared from my room. I nodded in reply.

"I know this is hard for you Felicity, your mom would be…" He swallowed "She'd be real happy to see you back here." He spoke so quietly. Bear cleared his throat and picked up his car keys, "Lets go kid." he nodded.

The drive to school was short, and silent.

The entire time I was thinking about Jacob, I hadn't spoken to him since Friday. Since my tantrum. After he had left I hadn't held back on Bear either, screaming and shouting at him - why he had agreed to take me in, why this, why that.

I was disappointed when I didn't see Jacob's car or bike anywhere in sight, I had hoped that maybe he had waited on me or something. But of course he hadn't, he stayed away like I asked him to.

Walking into the school had my stomach in knots, I noticed Kim and some of her friends and she was nice enough to run over to me; smiling warmly. "You're here!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I replied as happy as possible. "Have you seen Jacob…anywhere?" I asked, I really should have waited a little longer than five seconds to ask about him. But I physically couldn't. Kim looked nervous all of a sudden, flashing her gaze back and forth from the ground to me.

"Well, he's sick, I think." She replied finally. Not a chance in hell was I believing that.

I hated myself.

The entire day passed in a blur, I couldn't get Jake out of my head. As far as I knew, werewolves didn't get sick. Bear picked me up from school and I sat around feeling sorry for myself for what felt like forever. I glanced at the clock, it was 6:30pm, it was already pitch dark outside, and pouring with rain. Bear wasn't in the house, he had disappeared to take care of some emergency at the beach shop, apparently it was completely flooded. He had to start moving things out as fast as he could with the help of Quil and Embry.

That was it, I couldn't cope with all of this waiting around. Jacob wasn't going to show because as far as he knew, I didn't want to see him. In one impulsive second I was up and down the hallway, grabbing my raincoat on the way. I had to see Jacob.

Bear had taken the car, but it was only a few miles down the road. There was an old bike in the garage I could use. I grabbed in swiftly and began down the road; the torrential rain hitting off the plastic of the coat in loud splutters. The waterproof material did very little as far as keeping me dry, I was soaked in a matter of seconds.

Forty five minutes later, I was there. I would have been quicker had the tire of the old bicycle not punctured three quarters of the way there. Jacob's house was relatively dark and my heart sank. It didn't look like there was anyone home. I jumped off the bike, freezing half to death as I jogged towards the front door; I knocked loudly, once, twice, three times. Nothing.

I couldn't walk back, I had no cell phone and no money. I was screwed, I didn't even know where Quil or Embry or Sam lived, so it wasn't as if I could just jog over to there house. So I sat on the front step. I tucked my hood tight over my head and pushed my hands into the sleeves of the jacket. I tucked my knee's under my chin to attempt to keep warm.

"Felicity!" I heard a muffled voice shout urgently and I lazily raised my head to see who it was. I saw his beautiful russet skin, his long rave hair soaked and pushed back from his face. The wet material of his t shirt sticking to every muscle. I helped me stand, setting a gentle hand at each arm; he touched a hot hand to my face and looked into my eyes. He looked petrified.

"My god, you're freezing. Come on." Jake said as he unlocked the door and pushed me softly inside first. He led me into the sitting room and sat me down on the sofa; I was involuntarily shivering now. He unzipped my rain coat and pulled a quilt from the back of the couch and wrapped it around me. He knelt in front of me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. The heat from his skin acting like a furnace.

"What were you doing outside? There's a huge storm coming in, are you crazy?" He questioned, his voice full of concern. I just kept shivering, I couldn't answer. That was when he sat down next to me and pulled me close to him, slipping his arms beneath the quilt. Any other time, any other person, I would have pulled away. But I was cold, and he was warm. And it was Jacob. I was just thankful he hadn't locked me outside.

I looked up at Jacob, he was just staring at me; his yes so panicked and caring that it almost brought me to tears.

"I'm sorry." I shivered, and Jake looked utterly confused.

"For what?" He laughed as he rubbed his burning hands up and down my arms, my sides, my back. Desperately trying to keep me warm.

"Being such a bitch to you…I was unfair, and impolite and…mean." I finalized.

"Felicity, I can honestly say. You took it better than I expected." He grinned that beautiful smile and I melted.

"It doesn't mean I want to know anything about…anything though." I babbled.

"That's fine, I wont say a word." Jake smiled again.

"I'm so sorry Jacob."

"Hey, hey. None of that angel." Jake laughed reassuringly again as he pulled me closer to him. I removed my arms from the blanket and wrapped them around him. He gave me a quick kiss on the head as he held me.

I was so busy hugging Jake, I hadn't even heard the door open. I noticed Jacob turn his head to look at the door, but I just kept my eyes squeezed tight shut as I breathed in his scent.

"Everything okay?" I heard Billy ask quietly.

"Yeah, I got it." Jake replied as he stroked at my hair a little.

"Was just dropping in to let you know I'm heading over to Charlie's for a few hours."

"Dad, it's fine. Go." Jake said quietly before turning back to me fully. I heard the door close and relaxed slightly. At least Billy didn't hate me."You hungry?" Jake asked and I just snuggled into his strong, muscular chest even more. I was exhausted. I shook my head a little in reply and he laughed.

"Can I ask…" Jacob began. "What made you come here? What changed your mind?"I paused for a second before answering, I didn't want him to get the wrong idea but at the same time I didn't want to hold back.

"I guess I realized that I could either not see you and be miserable, or see you every day and actually smile every now and again." I muttered into his chest, my eyes were unwillingly fluttering closed as I spoke.

"Well…that's better than nothing." He laughed.

"Bear is guna kill me." I mumbled.

"No, Bear is going to kill me." Jacob laughed again and he pulled me away from him to look me in the eye. "What are we going to do with you?" He sighed, but his eyes were beautifully bright. I shrugged.

"Feed me to the wolves?" I mocked and Jake smiled a little.

"You're ridiculous." He shook his head and stood.

"Excuse me, I'm freezing to death remember." I scoffed as I looked him up and down.

"You're fine, Felicity." Jake grinned.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't say no to me?" I stood sternly, I was still soaked.

"You didn't ask." He smirked and I moved to stand right in front of him. I was miniscule in comparison with him.

"Please don't leave me?" I muttered quietly. Refusing to look into his eyes.

"Done." Jacob replied quickly as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I took a deep breath of his amazing scent. I was infatuated by it. By him. As much as I hated to admit it. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, his feverish lips pressing to my damp skin.

"Come on, I'll get you something to wear…" He raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"What?" I questioned, looking myself up and down.

"I'm not guna have anything that'll be even close to fitting you." Jake laughed. I sighed and followed him down the hallway towards his bedroom. The floor was covered with discarded clothing. Some of it completely ruined. I laughed at the mess and Jake's eyes flashed towards me from where he stood by his drawers.

"You are a complete slob, Jacob Black." I laughed.

"I have to admit…I haven't left this room since you told me to get out your house." He scoffed as he walked over to me, a bundle of clothing in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I muttered, turning away from him. But Jacob only set a gentle finger underneath my chin and lifted my face to look at him.

"Don't be…I've spent the entire time trying to picture your face…" He scoffed "but now that you're here, I realize just how little justice my imagination did for you." Jake grinned and I couldn't help but laugh

"Wow, I cant decide whether to be freaked out or thankful." I replied with a frown, but that didn't last long when I saw Jacob laugh. I had no choice but to grin like an idiot.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, his bright brown eyes dimming slightly as he spoke.

"Would it…be okay if I just stayed here tonight?" I asked uncertainly, I didn't want it to come out wrong. I just didn't want to have to leave him. I'd spent what felt like forever moping over his absence.

Jacob's facial expression changed then. He was surprised."Sure, of course…yeah." Jake looked completely flustered, he looked around the room before meeting my eyes once again with a smile. "Bear's already guna have my head put on a stake so, why not." He laughed."Can I show you something?" Jake's voice was quiet, curious. A slight smirk on his beautiful lips.

"Have you forgotten what happened last time you asked that?"

"No, this is different. Better. I think you'll like it." He grinned and I couldn't help but succumb. Jacob had me.

____________________________________________-

Review, review, review!


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter took a while to get done, as I'm ill with chicken pox at the moment. And I've only really had the energy to write in small parts. So I apologize if it's a little short. _

_But I hope you enjoy, and I would appreciate some reviews - the inspire me to keep writing. And without them I probably wont be swift in updating._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, etc. _

Chapter six.

Jacob's POV.

I had to do something amazing; something extraordinary. Something she would love. I left the room as she got changed into something dry, walking into the kitchen and attempting to find two rain coats. Although the storm had subsided slightly, it was likely that we would only have about an hour to get there and back. I pulled on my green raincoat and found another, massive rain coat for Felicity.

"Were going outside?" Her sweet, husky voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see her stood in the huge t shirt I had gave her, along with a pair of knee length navy sweats; of which she had strategically rolled up a few times at the hips so that they were sitting high at her thigh.

"Yeah, genius." I smirked, trying to hide just how crazy she was driving me.

I pulled her arms gently through the jacket and zipped it up.

"What is it with you and putting me in ridiculous outfits?" Felicity frowned.

I studied her face, I couldn't understand how she was half Quileute. Her skin was a strange shade of golden ivory, pale, but sun kissed. She had long cat like eyes of which were bright crystal green; framed with thick dark eyelashes, she had a few freckles along with two dark beauty spots sat on her cheekbone. Her hair was probably the only thing slightly Quileute about her. It was waist length, incredibly thick and wavy; and a very dark brown. It would have been considered black…but under the slightest hint of light it had a beautiful red glow.

"Jacob, you're staring at me again." Her voice broke my concentration and my eyes met hers once again, she was standing closer to me than before.

"It's difficult not to."

"Dude, quit looking at me like you wanna eat me." Felicity mocked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on." I nodded as I led Felicity out through the back door.

The second we were outside she shivered; I pulled her to me, picking her up and putting her on my back. She screeched slightly at the sudden movement.

"Seriously, Jake. Warn me when you're about to play superhero." She let out a long exhale before I began running through the woods.

Felicity's POV.

I did my very best to concentrate on the wind, the cool air and the rain. Attempting to concentrate on the weather was possibly the only thing that would distract me from the anxiety I was feeling. I wasn't one to relinquish control. I kept my eyes closed; gripping at Jacob's shoulders. But the sudden thump of ground beneath my feet surprised me.

"Open, please." Jacob laughed.

"I refuse." I frowned, my eyes squeezed tight shut.

"Pretty please?" Jake pleaded.

"Are we up a height?" I questioned.

"No."

"Is there any sort of disgusting mutant stood within my view?"

"No."

"Dangerous animals?"

"Felicity! I'm trying to be charming here." He stated sternly and with that I opened one eye, the other following as soon as I took in what was in front of me.

It was pouring with rain, but in a way; that added to the beauty. It was ridiculously green, everywhere; but that was interrupted by the sand creeping in at the edges of the tree's. But in the centre of the green was a fast, trickling stream, flowing over groups of large boulders and rocks. In areas of those rocks, small waterfalls were crashing into the main stream with gentle splashes. It was completely shaded by tall trees with long branches. Except for one part, where the branches and leaves parted in a gateway, where the shimmering water of the ocean was just visible against the dark sky. Glistening underneath the half moon.

"Say something." Jake prompted with a nervous laugh.

"It is incredibly beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He laughed again and I looked over to him, my face must have been humorous because his laugh only grew louder.

"Are you trying to charm me into succumbing to your magic yet devilish imprinting werewolf powers?" I questioned, and his perfect face was utterly confused.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm trying to do."

"Just making sure." I smiled as I walked away from him and towards the edge, where the ocean was visible. It was only a slight, two meter jump to the beach.

"You….confuse me. I swear every time I'm with you I spend the majority of the encounter trying to figure out what in gods name you're doing." Jacob stated matter-of-factly.

"I like it that way." I grinned. "So…can werewolves swim?"

"Felicity…please tell me you're not getting any ideas…about…" He nodded towards the ocean and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a beautiful night. I like the ocean." I giggled and Jacob jumped in front of me; down the two meters landing on the sand.

"Your wish is my command, m'lady." He mocked, holding his arms out for me to jump. I did so, Jacob's strong arms wrapped around my hips, sliding me down to the ground. His hands lingered on my waist, our faces only centimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Down boy." I mocked as he set me gently on the ground with a sigh. I removed the large coat and handed it to him.

"It's arctic out here, you'll freeze." Jake argued as I removed my shoes.

"That's where you come in handy, Mr. I'm hotter than the average bear." I grinned, but Jacob's face stayed uncertain.

"Did you just impersonate Yogi bear?" He questioned a few seconds later.

"I believe so, yes." I smiled before running away from Jacob; and towards the ocean.

"Felicity!" Jacob called sternly just before I dived beneath the cool, dark waves.

The water was freezing, but in the strangest of ways; I loved it. The chill pricked at my legs and arms. It was only when I felt the out of place heat, snaking it's way softly around my waist. I took in a shocked gasp of air just before I turned swiftly around; Jacob's soft dark eyes staring at me, filled with concern, admiration and annoyance.

"You'll catch pneumonia." He hissed, keeping his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Impossible." I scoffed in return. "I'm indestructible." That caused him to laugh, loudly. He pushed my body to his, as close as physically possible. The heat radiating from his skin was enough to eliminate the cold water. I realized then that we were so deep that my feet couldn't touch the bottom.

"So, Felicity Harlow." Jacob began, tightening his grip around my waist. "What is the fascination with freezing yourself to death?"

"I like the water. It's makes everything pretty." I smiled, wrapping my arms around the warmth of Jacob's bare shoulders. "And perfect." I sighed.

"You're crazy."

"Maybe…perhaps that's why you are so fascinated by me." My tone was mocking, but Jake laughed - his grin only widening further.

"So…" He began. "What if I am fascinated by you?" He had once again, caught me off guard. I knew exactly what this was. It was the, 'so what are we' conversation. 'Where is this going?' and 'what do you feel for me?' I wasn't in the mood for this conversation, not now.

"You have good taste." I grinned.

"Come on, you're freezing." Jake exhaled as he held onto my tighter. I did the same, and he made his way out of the water and back onto the sand.

Jake picked up our stuff, managing to keep me in his arms as he jumped the two meters back into the secluded woodland.

"Can you let me down now?" I laughed, and he obeyed and set me gently on the ground. I was cold the second his skin left mine.

"I told you'd me freezing." Jacob laughed as he put our stuff down and tied his hair back.

"You know that when you're in freezing temperatures and your clothes get wet, you're meant to take them off." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I questioned sarcastically as he made his way across to me.

"Really." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he had done earlier. The warmth almost instantly stopped the shivers running over my body.

"Does this imprinting thing work both ways or…is it my hormones?" I asked nervously, the only person to ever cause butterflies in my stomach. Jacob Black. I couldn't help but take in his strong, muscular chest. The 8 pack stomach, the beautifully russet skin…the dark eyes, raven hair. It was ridiculous. It was as if every time I looked at him, I couldn't resist.

"Hormones." Jacob smirked as he looked down at me. Only seconds later he swept me from the ground so that we were face to face.

"I hate it when you do that." I groaned childishly.

"Why?" Jake asked, seriously.

"Because when you're this close I cant possibly object." His expression changed, a large white grin becoming apparent.

"Story of my life." He replied quietly, his hot breath tickling my face. I ran my hands over his shoulder's, his arms. And in that moment, it was as if nothing else could ever matter. Jacob was my everything, and I was his.

Jake ran a soft hand up my back, the wet material of the t shirt was clinging to me now. His hand came into contact my neck, the heat made me gasp and my grip around his shoulders tightened. That was when his soft lips met mine, softly at first and for just the slightest of seconds. As if he was making sure that I wasn't going to run away. I ran my hands into his hair, pulling him closer to me. Watching as his lips curled into a smirk, before crashing into mine with every ounce of lust possible. The taste of salt water and his beautiful, woodsy scent filled me as our lips parted, working together as if nothing could act as a distraction. As if nothing else mattered.

And in that moment nothing else did.

Not the heavy rain, or the freezing wind, or the jagged rocks beneath my feet.

It all went completely unnoticed.

___________________________________________________________________

_Review, review, review!_

_And the two songs that inspired this chapter; you should listen to them -_

_Heartbeats - Jose Gonzalez _

_Love and some versus - Iron and Wine. _


End file.
